


TIOW,WIT Chapters 2 and On

by TheAnonymousGamer



Series: This is Our World, Welcome to it [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousGamer/pseuds/TheAnonymousGamer
Summary: When Circus Jinx can't sleep, she goes outside of the room she resides with her friends and wanders around with no real purpose or intent, no destination in mind. Because of this, she winds up stumbling upon something rather... interesting.





	TIOW,WIT Chapters 2 and On

**Author's Note:**

> For Chapter One, please go to https://happygamingbubbleswithmemes.tumblr.com  
> https://ask-trixie-and-friends.tumblr.com/ for Trixie and https://ask-ace-midnight-and-toons.tumblr.com/ for Ace. The fox character is my sister's, and her account is https://robotmadeofink.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks to Scott for introducing FNAF, and giving us the inspiration to create amazing things, awesome OCs, and an amazing, spectacular, magical line of horror games.  
> Please check out the three others on Tumblr stated above, they are amazing!

Everything was dark. Pitch blackness surrounded me, enveloping me, swallowing me whole. But, there is some light - light that shines down from above, a yellowish tint with that interlace of blue. As I begin to reach for it, I hear a voice - one that sounds familiar...

I open my eyes, only to see everyone asleep. These dreams... they keep happening, over and over again without stop. It's like something or someone is telling me something, something important. _If I could just figure out what..._

I tried to sleep again but to no avail. So I got up, climbed off the ladder, and sat on the floor. I tried staring off into space, but my eyes kept looking towards the door. Speaking of which, there was this strange pull, like I was supposed to go over there. I could hear shuffling sounds fade, so I went to have a peek.

I opened the door slowly and was greeted with a dark substance trailing on the floor, like something that was leaking it was dragged. There was also a strange metallic tinge in the air, like... iron? I followed the trail... to be greeted with a rather sinister and frightening sight.

There they were. One of that animatronic figures was standing in the hall. They turned their head towards me, and I ducked away. When I peeked again, it was dragging the thing that was leaking into another room. I couldn't see, so I turned on my night vision.

_It was a body._ A blood-covered, lifeless _body._ There was a gaping hole in the middle, the organs being dragged beside it, spilling out of the hole. There was blood everywhere. Then suddenly, something happened. Everything glitched, and I'm in the doorway of a room. The room looked to be the main stage area, glitter dusting the floor. There was a stage, and on the stage was an animatronic... with a body of what looked like a young kid. The body was lying, back turned, blood pooling underneath it. The animatronic had a claw jutting out of its middle, organs in a hold, and stringing from the claw to the body. There was a girl next to me, but when I looked down... it was a glitch. When I looked up, it wasn't. But there was a voice, telling me something indecipherable. It sounded like the one in my dreams. It was a voice that could demand attention without even trying, one that had fearful, confused, guilty, and rageful tones to it. My head was getting fuzzy, and I shook it. When I stop and open my eyes, everything glitches back to normal... and the animatronic carrying the body was _right in front of me._

I run as quickly as possible, the thing's heavy footsteps in tow. Suddenly, there's more of the footsteps, but I didn't look back. Something told me not to. I made it to the room, shut the door and locked it, then quickly climbed up the ladder to the safety of my shared home to find everyone wide awake and staring at me.

_"So, did you have a good trip down?"_


End file.
